The Other Side: Rumplestiltskin's Unwritten Tale
by dmwg26
Summary: After not writing in 10 years, the T.V. show 'Once Upon A Time' inspired me to delve into a different telling of Rumple's tale. Originally he was a man named Reuben. He & the beautiful Amara fell in love, but before being married have found a serious & possibly deadly roadblock to their happiness. This chapter tale will take the classic tale and tell it in true 'Once' fashion.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Everyone knows of the disturbing creature named Rumpelstiltskin, but I may be one of only few to give pause to the idea of why he is who he is. The story begins much like any other. Rumpelstiltskin was not always the dark and twisted little goblin, gnome, or imp (whichever version you choose to embrace). No once, he was a man, a good and fine looking man, named Reuben. He was a man people would come to when either desperately ill or in need of a cure for some milder particular ailment, an Apothecary. Preferring to remain in relative quiet and peace to do his work he choose to make his home in a little cottage in the woods. Daily Reuben would walk about the forest gathering his natural supplies.

On one such occasion he heard the most beautiful voice a man could hear. Curious of course, he followed the voice to a small creek. The owner of the voice took his breath away, for there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen singing out for all to hear. She was a vision with long, flowing, medium brown hair, and a slender frame he could see from where he was a ways behind her. Unfortunately to his dismay he stepped on a stick snapping it in two and frightened the daylights out of her. The maiden stood an swung around so abruptly she nearly stumbled. With fear and shock on her face she managed to choke out a sentence, "Who…who are you…I..thought I was alone"? In a most gentle and soothing way Reuben explained, "I..am the apothecary that lives here in the forest, surely you have heard of me?"

An instant wave of relief passed over her expression and she took a deep breath and said, "Aye…yes I have heard of you. Oh dear heavens what a relief. My father would chastise me greatly if he knew I was out here wandering around. I'm sure you have heard of the recent years' attacks on women who happen to venture off on their own, especially in these woods." "Sadly, yes"…, he said, "I have actually had to help treat some of them on the brink of death, among other things." He then looked her in the eyes and said, "I am truly sorry for frightening you so, it is just that I was making my usual morning rounds about the forest gathering my herbs and such supplies when I heard your voice and could not help but follow to see who it belonged to. Much like a sailor of ancient Greece lured by a beautiful Siren."

The two were positively blushing as they basked in each others presence. He finally smiled wider and said, "My name is Reuben, may I ask the privilege to know yours?" Looking down at her feet and then back at him she half shyly said, "Amara…my father is the Miller in the village." Realizing who she was now he exclaimed, "That is why you are so familiar, I have been at the Mill once every month for as long as I can remember. You most certainly hide that wonderful talent very well, I don't think I have ever even heard you speak". "Well…I..I am very shy around everyone in town except my father of course. That is why I love to come here. I can just let go and be myself and not have to worry of whether or not others are judging me. In the village I feel so stifled most of the time. But when I walk through this natural beauty and kneel by this water it all fades away and I can breath. Maybe that is why I can come out here and freely sing", she said as a slight chuckle fell out and a soft smile graced her lips.

Reuben's chest was getting tight as his heart was racing and breathing was becoming difficult for him as he replied, "I did ever so enjoy it, can you continue?" Amara ducked her head once more and said, "That is very kind of you, thank you, but alas I really must get back to the village and finish my daily chores before I have to make our evening meal". Reuben piped up, "Well then is there any way I can escort you to the village to ensure your safety? She paused trying to judge the reason in allowing this almost stranger to escort her home. "Alright I suppose that would be a wise idea."

He lit up greatly and asked, "Would there perchance be a way I could persuade you to grace my ears with your beautiful voice as we walked?" She flushed rosy like as she replied, "Really?….I don't know…" Looking at the eager expression on him she decided to placate his request. "And what would you have me sing?" "Whatever comes to your mind that you would like milady. No matter what I know I shall enjoy it." She shyly smiled again as she gave him a sideways glance, cleared her throat and began singing an old folk song about a handmaiden. Reuben became lost in her dulcet tones and when they reached the village she had to gently pat his arm to bring him out of his trance.

"Reuben…sir, we have made it back to the village. Thank you so very much for all your kindness shown to a stranger" As he came back to reality he realized it was actually going to pain him to have to leave her side. "I thank _you_, my dear Amara for allowing me the time to be in your company. And I, as being a stranger to you, thank you so very much for your trust." Wanting to remain in her presence longer but knowing how a gentleman should act he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her middle knuckle as he slightly bowed and bid her good health and goodbye.

The day happened to be one of those rare days when no one came in needing of his care. This of course could not have come on a worse day, because if he could have just stayed busy than the mornings happenings wouldn't be lingering on his mind this intensely. Reuben tried to tidy up to keep busy, but his cottage was already pretty clean. He tended to the animals and even attempted some gardening before finally giving up on avoiding the real issue. "Alright, fine", he said to himself. He usually didn't fill just one sack of grain bought from the Mill, but he decided to this time just so he had a legitimate reason to be there.

Never in his life had he felt such sudden inexplicable feelings like this, he _needed_ to see her. So sack in hand he walked to the stable, prepared his horse Raven, and started the short ride to town. Half an hour later coming upon the outskirts he could see the Mill and as he did felt his heart fill with a mixture of joy and excitement. Shortly after Reuben thought, "I hope she does not think ill of me for showing up so soon after our first encounter".

He swiftly dismounted as he stopped outside the Mill and tied Raven's reins to the post provided for such, and took a deep breath to calm himself. He hoped to engage the Miller in conversation concerning Amara to learn all he could about her and her father's plans for her future. He knocked on the door and turned to look behind him while waiting and was surprised to find Amara open the door. She stood there looking as if she had had the wind knocked out of her.

Eventually managing to rein in her gaping jaw she stammered out, "You….." "Reuben spoke to ease her confusion, "I decided to come and get my empty sack filled while I was having a slow day" Still surprised she half turned and called to her father, "Father, someone to see you!" The Miller was hard working on the latest grain brought in. Stopping long enough for her to repeat herself, he then said "Alright, I am coming my dear. Goodness child, have I not raised you correctly? Invite our guest in." Coming out of her stupor she motioned for Reuben to come inside and have a seat on one of the meager furnishings.

"Hello Master Miller sir", Reuben said with a respectful grin. "I decided to come earlier than usual to buy my grain so just the one sack. It has been such a slow day at my shop I figured today was a good day to, I hope it is not too much trouble sir.?" "Trouble? No, not at all dear lad! Permit me but maybe 10 more minutes to finish grinding this batch and I'll get you filled up and on your way" the Miller said with a congenial smile. "Amara dear why don't you take our Apothecary and show him around our meager little farm while I finish?" "As you wish father" said Amara as she nodded.

Secretly she was grateful for the chance to spend more time with him, as he had stayed fresh in her mind the whole of the day. The memory of his perfectly soft lips upon her hand as he had bid her adieu earlier replaying over and again. She thought of herself very plain and even typical compared to some of the other young women in the village. Whether it was because of that or her shyness she had not before thought of herself as being desirable to any of the young men in the village or anywhere for that matter. Being treated in such a way as Reuben had her this morning it had awakened an almost giddy, soft side in her that had not been present since the death of her mother many years before.

She full well knew that her father was growing increasingly worried about her future seeing as Amara was already 18, and had asked around as to any offers for her hand in marriage. But, alas none had proved suitable. Love was a rare commodity in these times, but her hope stood strong that she would find it. Mother and Father had loved each other from the time they were children together, so she had plenty of evidence that it was possible.

As they strolled toward the stable she mustered up all her courage and was going to make sure to ask him as much as she possibly could in their little amount of time so as to determine if her feelings were well founded and he was as good of a man as he seemed. "So, dear Apothecary, how has your day been since our departure this morn?" Reuben stopped and looked at her with loving brown eyes and said, "Please dearest Amara, you permit me to call you by your name call me by my own." Ducking apologetically she whispered, "Sorry" then cleared her tightening throat and replying "Alright then,…Reuben." "Well milady, slow and boring mostly. I fear the only patient I had all day was…myself", he said with a chuckle. With a quizzical look Amara said, "Oh, how so?", hoping she already knew the answer. "After our meeting this morning I am afraid you have infected my mind in the most pleasant way. Forgive me dear, for I mean no disrespect but I have not been able to get you out of my head since."As she stood petting her father and hers' horse Netty, Reuben on the other side, she quietly admitted, "It must be contagious, because I too have had such symptoms since".

They both stood silent petting Netty for what seemed an eternity and then Reuben could not hold back any longer. He walked around to be directly in front of her and took both her hands in his saying, "Beautiful Amara, I have yet to meet anyone with your ability to stir such feelings in me. Do you think it possible your father could be persuaded to allow me to call upon you?" With so much excitement and joy building inside her she was almost reduced to tears of happiness with this question, but managed to retain her composure enough to reply, "Oh Reuben I think it would greatly please my father to allow such a thing!" In that moment all the world seemed to stop and they could not fight it any longer. Inappropriate or not it had to happen. All while staring deeply into each others eyes they moved closer and closer until their lips were touching, and just as they were about to give each other a most deep, loving kiss they heard her father calling out of the Mill letting them know he was finished.

So once more he dampened the back of her hand with a soft heartfelt kiss that sent shivers up her spine. He then bowed slightly and offered her his arm as they proceeded to make their way back. She was in absolute awe of him feeling as though they were both glowing they were so happy, hoping her father wouldn't think the wrong things as they neared him again. Taking the Apothecary's sack and filling it with fresh grain the Miller packed it on the man's horse for him and thanked him for his business as Reuben dolled out the right coinage. As the Miller proceeded to bid him farewell an turn to go inside Reuben said, "Um Master Miller sir?" "Yes lad is there something else I can help you with?" the Miller said as he turned back to face the young man. "Well sir, I would like to ask if it would please you if I were to call upon your beautiful daughter sometimes?", said Reuben hoping the answer would be yes.

"If you need some time to consider your decision I will understand. But know her beauty and gentleness have entranced me, and I would most hope you would agree to my suit. For as you know I am not rich, but neither is my life that of a beggar, my trade and skill serves me more than well. She would never want for anything as I would give her all she could ever ask of me no matter how difficult the task" The Miller was glad to know this fine young man was so genuinely interested in his daughter, for it would put his troubled mind to ease to know she was taken care of. "I say sir, your request brings a happiness to me that I had almost given up on, and from such a fine young lad. What say you to this though, you may call upon my daughter for the time being, and join us for supper tonight. I will judge how well of a match you both are throughout the course of the next month, and then you will have my decision on your full proposal." "Oh thank you sir", Reuben exclaimed with great fervor as he shook the Miller's hand.

Amara standing just behind her father displayed the most happy and relieved look upon her face. The Miller then turned to her saying, "Now, what shall we have for supper", as he chuckled delighted. As they all turned to go inside the Mill once again, Reuben looked at Amara and it was almost as if she could hear him saying, "Dearest Amara,….I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nearly a month had transpired and Reuben and Amara couldn't be much happier. As the time agreed by her father and Reuben drew to a close their anticipation became almost unbearable, as neither had ever had another person treat them with such unadulterated love. Spending almost every waking hour with each other became quite the norm, she had even chose to be his aid as he tended to those in the village that would come seeking his cures.

On one such fine evening as they were returning to the village after he had closed shop for the day, they saw a crowd of fellow villagers gathered by the great well in the midst of it. Coming upon the scene with curiosity and slight inexplicable apprehension they could see one of the King's knights. "I am Sir Roland with a proclamation from King Tybireus your Lord and Liege! It is here decreed that each and every maiden of proper age, not already bound in betrothal, is to be presented to his Majesty on the morrow at the hour of ten. Here in your villages square will he be. He seeks to find one who would someday be his wife and Queen. After many a year courting the princess' of the nearby kingdoms he feels that he would best serve his subjects if he were married to one of their own. However it is also decreed that whosoever does not willingly participate, shall spend the rest of their days in the dungeon as it were equal to deliberate treason! Now, as that is all, good day to you, and good luck." The knight rode off swiftly in a cloud of dust, leaving all the villagers in somewhat of a stupor.

Reuben and Amara turned to each other with a look of gripping fear spread across each of their faces. "What are we going to do?" Amara chokingly asked Reuben, tears welling in her eyes. "Dearest, there must be at least 10 other eligible maidens in this village, I don't think we have anything to fear" he said trying to calm her knowing the chance was still there. She was, at least in his opinion, the fairest maiden by far in her village, her beautiful voice increasing that by ten fold. As they walked toward the Mill she had broke out into a full blown crying mess. He held her trying to comfort her as best he could, all the while his mind racing with the question "What to do?" Running was obviously not a viable option as it might wind them up either dead or in the dungeon. The decree had already been made and they couldn't expect the village friar to marry them tonight as that would put him in a precarious position for the same. They could not even prove that their marriage was eminent for their was not yet any documents filed with the magistrate confirming their betrothal. Her father had meant for them to have such things done and filed at the end of the month term agreed upon by Reuben and he.

As they reached the Mill her father was standing just outside the door, with a look of dread on his face. "Oh…my…precious…precious…dear girl" he said while fighting back tears. "I did not mean for this to happen" She choked out a soft, "Father…I…know", and then fell limp in Reuben's arms succumbing to the stress. "Amara my love!", Reuben exclaimed as he gathered her up clutching her tight to his chest. "Oh my goodness, let's get her in here and lay her down. Maybe she'll come to after some rest, it's just too much for her to handle right now", her father somberly said opening the door to the little Mill house.

Reuben lay her on her soft straw bed and reached into his pocket for his smelling salts to help rouse her. "Come on Amara dear, wake please" he said as he waved the vial under her nose. -Sniff, Sniff- "Oh…Oh, goodness me, what happened?" "You fainted my darling, the shock was just too much. Here have some water." Meanwhile her father had walked outside and was trying to calm himself down and clear his head so that he may help find a solution to this horrible predicament. He could hear his daughter and her love, barely but knew Reuben was trying to calm her and help her come to terms with this sudden change in their plans. "I can not lose you Reuben! I will not! We can run far away from here and elope and forget all this madness!" "No my love, they would find us eventually, the king has friends in all the nearby realms! We would die in the dungeons never to see each other again!" "What if I am chosen tomorrow, are you then to see your beloved wed to another man!" "My love I would rather that than see you dead! And besides you are overreacting, tomorrow has not yet come and you don't know for sure that you will be chosen. Let me make some supper for us all and once we've eaten things may be more calm and not seem so hopeless."

He took vegetables from her beautiful garden and made a wonderful hearty soup for them. Once they were through her father stood and said, "I believe the two of you need some time alone to discuss things. If you need me I shall be in the hay loft in the barn." Knowing it not prudent for a father to leave his daughter alone with a man she was not yet married to, he decided against better judgement. He proceeded to the barn to sleep knowing it was probably the last time they would see each other. It was the only thing he could do for her now. Reuben and Amara looked at each other once her father had closed the door behind him.

"What in the world could he possibly be talking about? There is nothing to discuss, I am to be like a lamb led to the slaughter. Tomorrow all our hopes and dreams of our life together will be destroyed in one fell swoop if he chooses me." "Darling I believe this is what he meant", Reuben said as he leaned in to give her a soft yet passionate kiss, meant to ease her distress. Cupping her face in his hands he kissed her once more slightly deeper. Sliding her hands up to touch his face she returned his kiss with equal fervor. With no guarantee of their future they found no reason to deny themselves the chance to express their love for each other physically, what did it matter now? Gently their hands shifted to the others clothing, their breath taken with the bare site held in front of them. With the sounds of nothing but, a crackling fire and their loving pleasure derived from each other, they made slow, deep love throughout most of the night. Reuben took special care to enter her slowly, and when the time came for both of them they were convinced the heavens shifted. Holding on for what seemed like dear life, through every quaking moment they gazed into each others eyes afterward, "I love you, Amara." "And I love you Reuben."

Finally in the wee hours of the morning they gave into exhaustion, holding each other just as tight while they slept under a quilt made by her mother when she and father were to be married long ago. No matter what happened tomorrow, they would always have this piece of each other to remember by. And no one could ever take that away…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Reuben awoke with a start. He'd been having a dreadful nightmare when the rooster's crow had jerked him awake. Images of a spinning wheel and what looked like gold thread coming from it. But worst of all, scenes of Amara in a strange place, alone, and crying. He sat upon the edge of her bed, trying to gather his wits and calm his breathing. What had the dream meant? Why was she alone? What did a spinning wheel have to do with anything?

As the questions swirled about his head he managed to get up and take care of his business. Afterward he splashed some water from the basin to further awaken and clear his mind. He turned as he patted his face dry and looked at the beautiful creature asleep before him. Oh by all things good and decent he hoped he could be proved right, and these terrible happenings of this day could pass without the two of them being destroyed. Then they could be married as soon as possible and hopefully start their family. But what if the mysterious dream was some kind of glimpse into the future? Once, as a child he had dreamt some disturbing images just before his fathers tragic death. Not really understanding it then, he had all but forgotten about them.

No, he made up his mind, he would not let this deter his hope….and faith in their love. He decided to lay beside her for just a moment longer before he woke her, reeling in her flawless beauty inside and out, that had captured his heart. A soft knock on the door had brought the old adage to his mind, "All good things must come to an end." He was sure it was the Miller come to make sure they were awakened in time to prepare for the hard day ahead. "Just a moment" he called softly. "Amara…Amara…beloved wake up, it is near dawn."

She turned and sleepily sat up, the quilt falling off her chest, and yet she didn't rush to cover herself. "Well, my dear, it seems I may have chipped away some of that shy demure of yours'', Rueben said with a sly smirk on his face. Smiling and pulling the quilt back up she said as she touched the side of his face, "My love….no matter what happens this day, know that I will never forget you, or what we have shared. You will always be in my heart and no one will ever take your place." She paused to look deep into his eyes, "That is why I have decided to go through this with your courageous words of comfort in mind. Neither of us is a fortune teller, and there are many other maids in this village. Whether it be our last day together or not I must gather all my strength and face it bravely. That I believe would be the only way to honor the beautiful gift of love that was laid before us."

With tears of happiness in his eyes he replied, "Oh, my precious Amara, I couldn't have said it better." He then took a deep breath, "We will face this together, strongly and hope for the best. After all true love is unstoppable, it overcomes all." With a slight bit of confusion on his face he asked, "But, my dear what has given you this new resolve?" "Well I have been granted the most comforting vision in my dreams." "Oh….", he swallowed hard, "really? And…what pray tell was it?", saying uneasily as he remembered his own disturbing dream. "I saw you, and I in a room that had stone walls, and I was holding a baby. And I was crying…tears of…happiness. I was in fine clothing as were you, although the coloring of yours was much darker than mine. I suppose the color of your garments hinted toward a station of importance, especially since some had been embroidered with what looked like gold thread." His blood almost went cold with her last sentence. "Gold…thread…you say?" he asked nervously. "Yes, absurd, I know darling but, that's what it looked like to me."

He knew it was no coincidence that they had both had dreams so foreboding. Deep inside a renewed fear arose in him, but not wanting to alarm his love, and deprive her of the peace and strength hers had given her, he decided it best to not mention his. Clearing his throat he said, "Well my dear, your father has already knocked to make sure we were awake, let's not keep him waiting any longer." He hopped up and offered his hand to help her off the bed, and as he did scooped her into his arms for another soft yet deep kiss before handing her clothes to her off the floor where they had been discarded just hours before.

Once dressed she opened the door to see her father patiently waiting with a bucket of fresh milk and a loving smile, "How are you feeling this morning my precious daughter?" Returning the soft smile, she said, "Father, I could not be better. Thanks to Reuben, and a beautiful dream I have been comforted much. I have decided to have a optimistic approach to this day and it's challenges." Taking the bucket of milk she gave her father a squeeze around the shoulders as he came inside. "How about you and Reuben sit at the table and talk, and I shall prepare us a hearty breakfast of eggs and porridge?" "If you insist my dear", the Miller agreed and took a seat at their meager table, as Reuben did the same. "I shall go and gather some eggs for us", Amara said as she headed for the door, basket in hand leaving her father and Reuben at the table to "talk" and quite on purpose.

As the two men sat across from one another, both were a bit caught off guard by her sudden insistence on them chatting. A small awkward moment of silence later, the Miller finally spoke, "Well Reuben lad, I trust the two of you worked some things out last night?" "Um…well yes, of course." "Obviously, according to her high spirits this morning." Reuben nervously chuckled wondering where the conversation might be going and if he should tell the Miller of his disturbing dream. "Sir", he began slowly, the Miller interrupted him saying, "Reuben, once this rubbish is over with today you will be family. Please, call me by my given name, Reed, I insist." Out of his profound respect for his elders instilled in him as a child he placated the man's request. "Alright, if you insist. Reed, sir, I must tell you something that will sound absolutely ludicrous, but it's true." The miller had a most puzzled look as he said, "Okay son, what is it?"

Clearing his throat he explained, "When I was a boy, I had a wonderful childhood that I can remember…that is until shortly after I turned six." Reed's face went from puzzled to concerned for he could hear the sad tone Reuben's tale was taking on. "About that time I started to have the most horrible nightmares. Always the same, my father on the road to market, being attacked by thieves, robbed and beaten to death." Reuben looked down at the table while he spoke further, the memory and pain being long forgotten and buried. "My mother, would always come to my side, hold me and rock me, until I would fall back into a restful sleep. She hadn't any idea what else to do. After the third night in a row she even tried some herbal tea, to calm me before bed. But to no avail as I continued night after night until half a month had went by. I don't know how my father never was awakened by them, but she didn't tell him for fear he might think me possessed or something of that sort. The next morning after, my father rose early to start the half days journey to the nearest market so that he could make it back at a reasonable hour I suppose. He must have thought it best to leave us to our rest, for he was gone when we awoke. When late evening came, and others were returning from the market we kept looking for him, even asking if anyone had passed him on their way back, but none had. Nor did they even remember seeing him at the market. My mother knew something had went wrong, my father had always been a responsible and dependable person. If he hadn't made it there and back something bad had happened. She put me to bed, but I overheard her and some of the other villagers talking about forming a group in the morning to find him when daylight would be their biggest advantage. I finally drifted off to sleep, but to my surprise in the morning I hadn't had the dream again. When I got up I could see a young lady much older than me, named Elise had been left to look after me while my mother and the others looked for father. About an hour after I had eaten some breakfast, I had just walked outside to play when I saw them all a ways off. The Smith's horse and cart behind the crowd, and my mother being helped to walk by two other women. As they reached my better vision I saw that my mother was sobbing and somewhat covered in blood. Before Elise could grab me I ran towards them, tears flying as I did. A horrible feeling in the depths of my stomach told me I already knew what had happened. One of the women holding my mother let go and scooped me up in her arms before I could see anything. As she brought me back into the cottage she chastised Elise for not keeping me better. She then looked at me and said, "Reuben, child I'm going to take your mother to my cottage for a short while. She will be back soon, not to worry dear" as she patted my face then turned and walked out. Later that evening, as she had promised, she brought my mother back, in different clothes, calm as she could possibly be at the time. They both sat me down and told me what had happened to father as best as they could tell, and in as simple a way as possible for a child my age. My father had been on his way to market they could tell because of what side of the road they had found him on. It appeared he had been beaten to death, and the small pouch of coins he carried was gone. He was found behind some bushes along the road. As they told me I must have turned an astonishing shade of pale, because they both stopped and with worried faces asked if it was too much for me to hear. I fell silent at that moment and remained so for the next few weeks. My mother accounted it to the shock I must have been going through being such a tender age. Then, one night as we had just laid down, my voice came back to me. In a little more than a whisper I asked my mother if father's death was partly my fault. She flew to my side astonished at my question, but overjoyed that I had finally spoke again. 'Why in the world would you think that Reuben my dear?' With tears streaming down my face I told her, 'Because mother, the nightmares, the ones I kept having before father died, they were the same as what you and Elise's mother told me had happened to him.' I will never forget the look on my mother's face when I told her that. She slowly stood up and covered her mouth to try and hide the shock. Afraid I was right I broke down sobbing, she regained her composure quickly and held me rubbing my back and shushing me. 'Child, you had nothing to do with your fathers death. I fear you have inherited my mother's gift of foresight.' 'Don't you mean curse mother, I don't ever want to see anything like that ever again' 'Shush, hush now lad, it won't always be something bad' 'I don't care, that can't happen again, I won't let it mother' She shushed me once more and began to rock me and exhaustion took me soon after. I was so very young I believe my mind must have since put it deep away in it's recesses."

With a slightly confused look Reed asked Reuben, "But why did tell me all this lad?" "Because Reed, sir, just before the roosters crow woke me this morning I was having a most disturbing dream about, Amara!" All the color drained from the miller's face at that statement. "Reuben are you absolutely sure that is what you think happened this morning?" "Yes, please trust me, you should know how much I care about her. I would never fabricate something like this, nor would tell you if I wasn't convinced something dire was going to happen!" "Alright, well, get on with it son, in your dream this morning what happened?" "I…it wasn't as vivid as I remember the one about my father being…but, images like flashes. Ones of Amara alone, and crying, and she's in a place I don't recognize. Then there are these parts where I see a spinning wheel with what looks to be gold thread coming from it! I mean I know it sounds ridiculous but that's what I saw." Reuben placed his hands on his head and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "And that is not even the worst part." "It's not?" "No….when she awoke she told me she had a dream as well." "Oh, goodness, that's right, she said that to me when I came in! What was it though she hadn't the chance to tell me?" "She said she saw her and I in a room that had stone walls, and she was holding a baby. She also said that she was crying, but that they were tears of happiness. They were not so in mine I assure you. Also she noticed she was in fine clothing, I as well, and that the coloring was darker in mine. She said she thought it meant I was in a station of importance because my garments were also embroidered with….gold thread."

Reuben lifted his head to see what reaction the miller would have. The two men were silent for what seemed like forever when Amara came back inside, her basket full of fresh eggs for their breakfast. "Amara, my love", said Reuben, "Your father wanted to take a walk with me while you prepare our meal. We won't be long dearest." "Okay dear, don't go too far. When it's ready I will call you to come back and eat." With a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek he walked out of the house, her father not far behind.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Reed asked, "Reuben, lad, what in the hell are we going to do? I believe you must have that gift your mother told you about. And in so that means something terrible is going to happen to our Amara and soon!" Reuben grasped the fence to steady himself, at a boundary of the Mill property. Talking in a deep, cleansing breath he stated the obvious, "There is not much we can do Reed." Looking into the distance he thought out loud, "This has never happened to me before. Someone else having a dream like mine. But why did mine forebode bad things to come, and hers happy things…?" Reed took a deep breath as well and said, "This whole business has a strong sense of the other worldly kind. I don't like it at all. There must be something we can think of, to try and steer clear of disaster this day. All hope can not be lost." Reuben put his hand on Reed's shoulder as he spoke, "Reed, sir, I think it best if we take the day moment by moment so as to not get too ahead of ourselves." "You are exactly right lad." "So as not to ruin her high spirits and frighten her we must keep this discussion to ourselves of course though." "Of course!" With that they started to make their way back to the house as the sun was stretching it's first fingers of light into the morning sky.


End file.
